Malec Drabbles
by BookishButterfly
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Magnus and Alec. Reviews welcome.
1. Alec's Letter

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me and, unfortunately never will. I'm just borrowing them.**

Alec was in the Institute, probably alone. Isabelle was out with Simon (as usual) and Jace and Clary were together, again. Alec would have been with Magnus except he knew that Magnus really didn't want to see right now. Magnus hadn't called him at all except that one time, when he called Alec to tell him not to call again. It broke Alec's heart again. All the tiny shards were even smaller now and the worst part was knowing that he could have stopped it.

Alec had to do something about this. He couldn't sit around moping all day and all night and he especially couldn't stand the pitiful stares everyone gave him. It was sickening. And he missed Magnus. Alec missed him a lot, more than he would care to admit. Alec knew he couldn't call or email so he decided to go about the old fashioned way: writing a letter.

_Dear Magnus,_

_I miss you. A lot._  
_You are my life. My entire world. And I can't live without you. If I could rewind time and not make that same mistake again, I would. I would travel to the moon and back for you. I know what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have tried to shorten your life, and it was selfish. I just wanted us to be together forever and when I couldn't find a way to lengthen my life, I tried to alter yours. _  
_Please Magnus, I need your strength. Without you, I'm as good as dead. Without you my life isn't perfect anymore._  
_I love you,_  
_Alec_

There were smudges of ink where Alec's tears had fallen. It had taken almost three hours to come up with that letter and even then he wasn't sure it was good enough but it would have to do for now. Alec delivered it to the door, tempted to knock on his door and try reasoning with him but he knew that wouldn't work. Magnus' wound ran too deep. So all he could do now was wait.

So Alec waited and waited and waited. He waited for three days when a letter came for him from the High Warlock of Brooklyn himself. He almost ran to get it but a little voice in the back of his mind was doubtful. What if this wasn't the letter Alec was craving? What if it was something else entirely? Alec had to try at least, he knew he would hurt himself more if he didn't open the letter.

_Alec, _it said.

_I miss you too. A lot. You have my spare key remember._

_Magnus_

Alec smiled and let out a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding. It would take a while to get back to his perfect life before but at the moment, everything was alright in the world again.


	2. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

It was early autumn and Alec was sitting in the shade under a large oak tree in Central Park. He was fingering the ends of his scarf nervously. His scarf was gold and glittery but it was Magnus'. Magnus had given it to him, deeming it "boring" and "dull" and Alec didn't have the heart to tell him that he would probably never wear it. But here he was, twenty minutes early to their date with Magnus' scarf around his neck.

If not for the demon Alec had encountered on the way to Central Park, he would have most likely been an hour early. But this was not the case. Alec had taken a shortcut down a deserted, dark alley and crossed paths with a demon. Alec's first instinct was to turn around and find someone more capable of dealing with a Drevak demon such as Jace, Isabelle or even Clary. But he was stood frozen to the spot, not in fear but in thought. He wanted, no he needed to prove to himself that he could defeat a demon. Alone.

So Alec proceeded to duck, dodge and swing in the way he had been trained all his life at the Institute. Alec was at a distinct advantage, he was a better fighter and instead of hesitating like he normally did when he was about to kill a demon, he thrust his seraph blade into the demon's heart. He wiped his blade on his jacket and carried walking down the alley as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened just moments before.

This is how he ended up leaning against a large oak tree at twenty to five holding a daisy in his hand. He could hear Isabelle's laughter in his mind but he plucked a petal from the daisy anyway.

_He loves me._

Behind him, Alec could hear the ducks quacking and chuckled softly to himself as he remembered Jace's fear of them.

_He loves me not._

Alec looked up to the bright blue and could have sworn he saw a heart in the clouds.

_He loves me._

There were people everywhere in Central Park. It was a beautiful day. There were children and adults everywhere he looked.

_He loves me not._

But the only person Alec was even remotely interested in was a man walking up to him with golden cat eyes.

_He loves me._


	3. Celebrating Halloween

**I'm so sorry for not writing or posting for ages. I was busy with school and all those other bad excuses people give you when they haven't written. Hopefully I'll be posting way more often and I just wanted to say thank you to you guys for being so patient. Also I know Halloween is still a while away but I'm just in the mood for some festivities.**

**This is for elliesmith071201 because without whom this chapter would not be her. You inspired me to write this even when I couldn't think of anything to write and I just wanted to say thanks because I needed that push to get back into writing after stopping for such a long time. You also offered me a camel, and I can't say no to a camel.**

Alec loved Magnus' loft. It didn't matter what it looked like- which was usually different all the time- it had always felt like home to him. Even before they had started dating, Alec had always found some comfort in this place, it was like his safe have. It was alien and familiar at the same time- the appearance was different but Magnus' style was still there. Alec would always be able to tell which rooms Magnus had designed (a little hint: there was almost always glitter). After they had started dating Alec had picked two pieces of furniture, and those two pieces never changed or went away. It didn't matter what the theme was of the loft, those two pieces of would always be there. That just showed how much Magnus loved Alec.

Today it was Halloween themed. There were cobwebs and pumpkins everywhere. One of them had Alec's face carved into it, another had Jace's, another Clary's, Simon's, Izzy's and of course Chairman Meow's. There were also fake spiders and creepy masks which Alec really hoped were the store-bought ones that little kids like rather than some real ancient magic masks. Because with Magnus it was hard to tell. The whole room was painted black with bright orange furniture. It made Alec smile. Magnus was so into themed holidays. Alec was thinking about who could have helped do all this, maybe Clary? She was artistic enough to do something like this.

Just as Alec was going to walk into the kitchen to find out what that heavenly smell he could smell was, Magnus came into the room and announced:

"I did it all myself. With _no_ help. Did you hear me Alexander? None at all! And from that look on your face I can tell you don't believe me. Ah well, we'll never know will we?" Unfortunately Alec couldn't Magnus seriously because Magnus was wearing a little pink glittery apron and flour running down the side of his face. Alec burst out laughing. Magnus looked offended.

"After all I did for you Alexander, and yet you still laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing at your efforts, I'm laughing at the flour on your cheek." Magnus huffed.

"I just wanted to show you how _I _celebrate Halloween, but if you don't want to join in that's fine by me." Magnus told Alec. Alec laughed again.

"I love how you've done everything, I haven't had a Halloween like this since I was eight or so. Halloween lost its appeal when I found out about monsters in the real world." Alec replied.

"Well, you've obviously never celebrated Halloween Magnus-style."

"Show me, then." Alec said. Magnus then took Alec's hand and led him into the kitchen, all the while whispering sweet nothings about Halloween biscuits and the joys of pumpkin pie in Alec's ear.


End file.
